Revelación Navideña
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Todo Hogwarts sabe que Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley se odian, ellos han alimentado esa creencia a lo largo de 7 años. Ahora Rose tiene novio y Scorpius se encuentra más furioso que nunca. Sin embargo, un partido de quidditch desatará sentimientos escondidos y la Navidad llegará con una revelación para ambos. Co-autoría con Bella Valentía. Regalo para EmmaRDoyle ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Revelación Navideña**

_Por Doncella de Lorde & Bella Valentía_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic posee una co-autoría: **Bella Valentía **aportó parte de la trama y escribió partes de la historia, así que el crédito es de ambas.

También me gustaría aclarar que este será el primer fic que escribo como **Doncella de Lorde, **pero sigo siendo _**Fatty L. **_y de esa forma firmaré al final.

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece, el potterverso es propiedad de J.K Rowling, solamente la trama es nuestra.

La imagen de portada de este fic le pertenece a **Minos336** y pueden encontrar su trabajo en DevianArt.

* * *

La historia fue escrita como regalo de navidad para **EmmaRDoyle, **como parte del Amigo Invisible (_**¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad**) _del foro **"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas". **Esperamos que lo disfrutes Emma, nos vemos con las dedicatorias al final.

* * *

Caminaba furioso por todo Hogwarts. Cruzó el Hall prácticamente arrollando a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente y cuando entró en la Sala Común casi gritándole la contraseña al escudo que servía de entrada, todos los presentes supieron al instante que no debían hablarle, Scorpius Malfoy estaba molesto.

Fue hasta su habitación, ignorando las llamadas de su mejor amigo, y una vez dentro cerró la puerta de un portazo y se acostó sobre su cama, corriendo las cortinas. Pero poco le duró la paz, porque Albus le había seguido y ahora estaba parado frente a él con esa mirada suspicaz que Scorpius detestaba.

—Así que te has dado cuenta _—_le dijo Albus, sentándose frente a él.

El rubio frunció el ceño. _"¿Cómo es que siempre está enterado de todo lo que pasa?"_

—Tú… ¿lo sabías? —entonces comprendió que su amigo hace tiempo que estaba enterado y no le había dicho nada —. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Creí que no era necesario —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero Scorpius habría jurado que vio un brillo diferente en sus ojos verdes —. Te la pasas peleando con ella día y noche, creí que no te importaría.

Scorpius se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón. Eso era lo más preocupante de todo y lo que le tenía más furioso, pero no con ella, consigo mismo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué descubrir que Rose Weasley tiene novio le afectaba tanto.

Como vio que su amigo no dijo nada, Albus volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—La encontré con Scamander detrás del tapiz del tercer piso, y digamos que no estaban precisamente peleándose —respondió casi con asco y lo habría parecido si no se le notase tanto que estaba furioso.

—Lyssander y ella llevan saliendo desde el inicio de curso —explicó el moreno —, y ¿Qué esperabas? Ella no te esperaría eternamente Scorpius, no es su estilo.

Malfoy se quedó paralizado _"¿Qué ha dicho?"_

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con un repentino nudo en la garganta.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas seguir fingiendo? —Albus se puso de pie de la desesperación y le miró de forma tan penetrante que el otro chico apartó sus ojos grises.

"_¿Cómo es que siempre sabe lo que ocurre?" _pensó el rubio con desesperación. Y es que era cierto, su mejor amigo siempre sabía todo de todos, aún cuando ni siquiera las personas implicadas lo supieran.

—¿Fingir qué? —contestó con lo que él pretendía fuese indiferencia.

Albus bufó indignado y le lanzo una almohada a la cara.

—Muy bien, como quieras. En mi opinión te mereces que Rose esté con Lyssander —dicho esto salió dando un portazo.

Scorpius apartó la almohada de su cara y se acostó con la determinación de dormirse para no pensar. Sin embargo no lo logró, no paraba de dar vueltas sobre el colchón y en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de su mejor amigo: "¿Qué esperabas? Ella no te esperaría eternamente"

"_¿Qué se supone que debo suponer que quiso decirme con eso? ¿Qué a Rose le intereso? Sí, claro. Eso es imposible, ella me odia… y se supone que yo también"_

"Te mereces que Rose esté con Lyssander"

"_Quizá Albus tiene razón, como siempre, y si me merezco que ella esté con otro. Pero, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"_

* * *

Rose Weasley estaba sentada en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca, le gusta sentarse ahí porque de esa forma nadie la interrumpe mientras lee.

—Hola Rose —la saludó su primo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

—Hola Albus, ¿no tienes entrenamiento hoy? —cuestionó ella, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

—No, Scorpius lo ha cancelado porque quiere planear nuevas estrategias para el partido que viene —respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puede pensar todo lo que quiera, igual les ganaremos —sentenció ahora sí mirándole desafiante.

Albus fue directo al grano y decidió cambiar de tema, Rose podía ser bastante más pesada de lo normal cuando se trataba de quidditch.

—Scor los vió —soltó de golpe. Rose le miró confusa —, a ti y a Lyssander, detrás del tapiz del tercer piso ¿Te suena familiar?

Rose se puso pálida y por unos largos segundos, no supo qué responder. Pero eso fue solo un instante porque luego recobró la compostura y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y? No tiene por qué importarme lo que Malfoy piense acerca de mi vida privada. Me trae sin cuidado que lo sepa o si le molesta o no —y volvió su atención hacia su libro, no le gustaba cuando su primo la miraba de esa forma, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

—Yo no dije en ningún momento que Scorpius estuviera molesto —comentó Albus, le estaba costando lo suyo no ponerse a reír.

—Seguro que no —dijo Rose, y Potter notó que parecía triste —. Debe estar sorprendido de que alguien como yo, tenga novio. Por mí, puede meterse su opinión por donde le quepa.

Tomó sus libros y salió de la biblioteca a paso firme.

Albus se recostó sobre la silla, satisfecho. Si las cosas salían como él quería, antes de las vacaciones de navidad sus mejores amigos serían pareja de forma oficial.

* * *

Aunque Scorpius no quisiera admitirlo las palabras de su mejor amigo seguían en su cabeza. Y de la conversación habían pasado ya varios días.

El rubio se había propuesto evitar a Albus, porque cada vez que se quedaban solos intentaba que hablase de Rose y no le dejaría en paz hasta que confesase lo que sentía por ella. El problema era que ni él mismo conocía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Malfoy siempre le había demostrado a todo Hogwarts que sentía un gran odio por "la Weasley", pero ahora no estaba seguro si era porque de verdad lo sentía o porque eso le dictaba su herencia.

Malfoy estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mientras trataba de idear un plan para poder vencer a Gryffindor en el próximo partido, porque si había algo que molestase a Rose era ver perder a su equipo. Aunque sin duda era mucho más tentador botar a Scamander de la escoba, pero se quedaría sin su mejor cazador y eso les aseguraría la derrota.

Scorpius se levantó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, sin duda tenía la estrategia perfecta para vencer a Gryffindor. Solo tenía que reunir al equipo y plantearles el nuevo plan de juego. Pero cuando más necesitas encontrar a alguien, es cuando menos te lo encuentras.

—Albus —soltó Malfoy apenas vio al Potter de ojos verdes caminando por el pasillo, comiendo una manzana —. ¿Dónde demonios estabas metido? Llevo horas buscándote.

—Estaba con Rose —dijo Albus, mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana que comía.

Cuando Malfoy escuchó el nombre de "Rose" endureció su rostro. "_¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla?"_

—Si, si, como sea —respondió el rubio restándole importancia.

—¿Ya tienes la nueva estrategia? —preguntó Albus.

—Ya te lo explicaré. Reúne al resto y diles que les espera un duro entrenamiento —informó el rubio —_"Sobre todo para los cazadores", _añadió para si mismo.

* * *

El campo de quidditch estaba repleto de estudiantes con sus bufandas de colores y pancartas alusivas a sus equipos. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se encontraban divididas entre los banquillos de los leones y las serpientes.

En los vestuarios de Gryffindor se vivía una tensión palpable, todo el equipo estaba vestido con sus uniformes y sentado en las bancas, a la espera de que su capitán diese su clásico discurso motivacional para antes de un partido.

—Este es el último partido antes de las vacaciones navideñas —habló James Potter, viendo fijamente a cada uno de los jugadores de su equipo —, y del resultado dependen nuestras posibilidades para ganar el Torneo este año. Pero nada de eso determina la verdadera importancia de este partido tanto como el hecho de que nos enfrentaremos contra Slytherin: No podemos perder —la mayor parte del tiempo era un bromista consumado que casi nunca hablaba en serio, pero cuando se trataba del quidditch en él no había espacio para las bromas o los juegos —¿Entendido? —recibió varios asentimientos como respuesta —Muy bien, salgamos al campo a ganar.

Cada uno de los jugadores tomó su escoba y se formaron como siempre lo hacían: James, como capitán adelante, y a su lado Rose, cazadora, y la más veloz del equipo; seguidos por los otros dos cazadores, los golpeadores y finalmente el guardián y la buscadora.

—No dejes que tu amor por esa serpiente te desconcentre, primita —James observó con seriedad a la pelirroja que tenía al lado.

"_Se te olvidó especificar por cuál serpiente"_

—Por supuesto que no, les machacaremos —contestó con una sonrisa.

James dio un asentimiento y una minúscula sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Así me gusta, que se note lo Weasley.

Del otro lado del campo Slytherin se preparaba para salir a juego. Sin embargo, no todos mostraban el entusiasmo que deberían y el único que parecía con ánimos para salir a darlo todo al campo, era Scorpius, que miraba a los demás con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué esperabas? Algunos no están muy contentos con el entrenamiento de ayer, sobre todo Lyssander, debe tener agujetas por todo el cuerpo —comentó Albus, que estaba parado al lado de su mejor amigo.

Scorpius sonrió de medio lado y la satisfacción cubrió sus ojos.

—¿Sí? No fui particularmente duro con él, tiene que estar listo para el partido y más le vale que ganemos y cumpla al pie de la letra el plan —respondió con indiferencia.

Albus pegó una carcajada.

—¿No fuiste particularmente duro con él? A otro perro con ese hueso, deja de fingir y admite de una buena vez que estás celoso de Scamander por ser el novio de Rose —dicho esto se marchó para acabar de cambiarse y dejo a su amigo paralizado en su sitio.

"_Por supuesto que estoy celoso. No puedo creer que Ro… Weasley, cediera ante alguien como Lyssander Scamander"_

—Debemos ganar a Gryffindor, no hay espacio para la derrota si queremos ganar el Torneo —habló para que todo el equipo escuchase.

—Además Slytherin no puede perder ante ellos —le interrumpió una voz, Scorpius se dio cuenta que se trataba de Scamander e inmediatamente la furia le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

—No he terminado de hablar Scamander y no hay tiempo para interrupciones —le dijo fríamente, mirándole directamente a los ojos, impasible mientras por dentro bullían muchas cosas que quería decirle. Lyssander le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad y un resquicio de duda, se cuestionaba por qué de repente su capitán le trataba de manera tan hostil, pero le bastó ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Albus para entender.

—_¿Por qué debería de ayudarte? _—_preguntó Lyssander._

—_Porque todo Slytherin se beneficiará con esto, sin mencionar que Rose se beneficiará con esto y ambos sabemos que tú la quieres mucho _—_le respondió su acompañante encogiéndose de hombros. Lyssander se giró para mirarle._

—_Está bien, lo haré. Siempre y cuando me asegures que ella no se enfadará por esto _—_le dijo con toda tranquilidad, pero mirándole fijamente a los ojos._

—_Yo me encargaré de que su amistad siga intacta, tu solo tienes que hacer lo que acordamos._

Durante todo el partido pasó dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de acabar con eso de una vez, no quería hacerle daño a Rose, mucho menos quería que ella se enfadase con él cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad. Quizá lo mejor era que le dijese que le quería mucho, muchísimo, y que por eso deseaba que fuese feliz y él sabía que su felicidad no estaba a su lado. Esa sería la mejor forma de acabar con su noviazgo sin revelar nada que pudiese dañarla o enfadarla y así le daría el empujón que necesitaba para darse cuenta que esta enamorada de _otro rubio._

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en Rose que Lyssander olvidó que debía de estar al lado de los aros contrarios listo para recibir la quaffle y crear la distracción perfecta para que Albus atrapase la snitch, cuando Malfoy le hizo la seña acordada indicando que Potter había visto la snitch él se encontraba demasiado lejos y reaccionó demasiado tarde: habían perdido.

Scorpius estaba furioso, por el estúpido de Scamander perdieron el partido. Se lo había pasado todo el juego pensando en Merlín sabe que cosas _"Probablemente pensando en ella" _y demasiado desconcentrado para anotar como siempre. Encima no había seguido la estrategia y ni siquiera los 130 puntos de ventaja porque Albus atrapó la snitch fueron suficientes. Ahora la tendrían muy difícil para poder superar a los leones a tiempo para ganar el Torneo.

—¡Eres un auténtico idiota! —le gritó a Lyssander una vez estuvieron en los vestuarios. Scamander se giró para mirarle —. Parece que no tienes espacio suficiente en tu cerebro para tener novia y jugar decentemente al quidditch ¿Weasley te tiene tan embobado que eres capaz de sabotear a tu equipo para dejarla ganar? —estaba completamente rojo de la furia y las palabras salían de su boca con un fuerza que lastimaba los oídos.

—No pretendas echarme toda la culpa a mí Scorpius. Fuiste tú el que me hizo entrenar hasta el agotamiento ayer —respondió el gemelo, no gritaba pero se notaba que las palabras de Malfoy le molestaron —. Además, eres el único acá que se cree la excusa barata de que todo esto es por haber perdido.

—Por supuesto que no es por el quidditch, todo es por Rose, siempre ha sido por Rose —cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho fue demasiado tarde, se quedó paralizado y todo el equipo con él.

Lyssander sonrió sin amargura y se acercó hasta posarle una mano sobre el hombro.

—Por supuesto que lo es —dijo ya sin rastro de enojo —Ahora la pregunta es ¿qué harás al respecto? —luego tomó su escoba y sus cosas y salió de los vestuarios sin decir nada más.

La conmoción le abandonó el tiempo suficiente para hacer a sus piernas moverse y caminar hacia el castillo.

* * *

—Lo siento Lyss —dijo Rose, aunque la enorme sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro desde el final del partido del día anterior.

—No, no lo sientes —respondió el chico con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

—Tienes razón, disculpa, pero no puedo evitar disfrutar la victoria sobre Mal… Slytherin.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados a orillas de una de las enormes ventanas del quinto piso, observando los primeros copos de nieve caer. Lyssander se giró para ver el perfil de Rose de frente.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué razón mencionas tanto a Scorpius? —le preguntó sin perder su sonrisa en ningún momento. Rose se giró para verle frente a frente, pero no pudo mantenerle la mirada _"Siempre" _pensó incómoda.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —cuestionó con la cabeza gacha.

—Yo he preguntado primero —le rebatió él. La tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla y le preguntó de una forma que sabía ella no le mentiría —¿Le amas?

Pudo ver en los iris azules de la chica que era incapaz de mentirle a alguien que quería tanto y quizá ya no era capaz de seguirse mintiendo así misma.

—Si —respondió bajo, e inmediatamente abrió la boca con sorpresa —. Yo… Lyss…

Pero él la calló con un susurro y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—La única que acaba de hacer un descubrimiento aquí eres tú pelirroja —comentó tratando que ella notase que no estaba enfadado, ni triste.

—Pero… tú eres mi novio —le dijo —. Lo siento tanto.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo —se puso de pie —En realidad nunca dejamos de ser amigos, y ser tú amigo me gusta, mucho —vio que ella seguía sin verle a los ojos —¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que creo que yo también amo a otra persona?

Probablemente debería sentirse dolida, o enojada pero lo que sintió fue todo lo contrario.

—Me alegro por ti, espero que ella te haga muy feliz —le sonrió por fin viéndole a la cara —. Te lo mereces, ¿amigos?

—Amigos —respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Y Rose… Yo me alegro por ti, ya era hora que te dieras cuenta.

Ella no pudo responder, se limitó a asentir.

—¿Te quedarás para navidad? —le preguntó Lyssander en un tono casual.

—Sí, mis papás están fuera por trabajo y no les importa que me quede por mi último año —estuvo a punto de añadir un ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?, pero Scamander habló antes.

—¿Sabes lo que escuché el otro día? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara —. Los padres de Scorpius están en Francia por su segunda luna de miel y él se quedará para hacerle compañía a Albus —comentó guiñándole un ojo. Luego le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos dejando a Rose sentada junto a la ventana.

* * *

Durante los días que siguieron a la victoria de Gryffindor los pocos ocupantes de ambas casas que quedaban en el castillo se lo habían pasado en una guerra no declarada pero feroz. Se lanzaban insultos en los pasillos y planeaban bromas pesadas contra los de la otra casa. Sin embargo, había una leona y una serpiente que no estaban interesados en ese combate y por el contrario, parecían evitarse a toda costa.

Así llego la víspera de navidad y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a asistir a la Gala que organizaba el Colegio para los estudiantes que pasaban las navidades en el castillo. Albus, harto de intentar que sus dos mejores amigos enfrentaran su situación, decidió que ese era el día ideal para tomar cartas directas en el asunto; pues tal parecía que las sutilezas no surtían efecto cuando se trataba de Rose y Scorpius.

Bajo a su Sala Común esa mañana con la intención de mantener una conversación "reveladora" con Scorpius. Efectivamente, le encontró sentado frente al sofá verde botella ubicado frente a la chimenea, estaba leyendo un libro y completamente en pijama, como todos esos días no pretendía bajar a desayunar.

—Te ves bastante patético todavía con el pijama puesto a esta hora —soltó parándose frente a él. Scopius levantó la vista y le miró con indiferencia, esperando a que continuase con lo que tuviese que decir ese día —. ¿Desde cuando el gran Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy rechaza las invitaciones para un Baile de Gala? Parkinson lleva días tirándote indirectas y no eres lo suficientemente tonto para no darte cuenta. ¿Piensas quedarte encerrado aquí todo el día? ¡Es navidad!

—Ese es el plan —respondió el rubio con indiferencia. Entonces Albus se dio cuenta que la situación era grave, su mejor amigo jamás se mostraba tan indiferente cuando le tocaban su ego —. ¿Terminaste con el discurso de hoy?

—No —respondió con tranquilidad —¿Por fin tendrás el valor para invitar a Rose? —preguntó de golpe. Scorpius se tensó al instante.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Seguramente irá con Scamander y francamente prefiero perderme ese espectáculo —contestó con cierta amargura.

—Ahora si me has convencido de que eres estúpido —dijo Albus levantando los brazos con frustración —, Rose y Lyssander terminaron un día después del partido. Malfoy se quedó estático y un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos grises, luego se recompuso porque respondió:

—¿Y? En realidad eso no importa —no sonó tan indiferente como sus palabras pretendían.

—¿No importa? ¿Quieres saber por qué terminaron? —preguntó Potter, un poco enfadado a esas alturas —. Fue porque ella le confesó a Lyssander que está enamorada de _otro Slytherin._

—No es que me importe especialmente, pero ¿De quién?

—De ti, imbécil —Albus no solía utilizar vocabulario de ese tipo, pero la exasperación le hizo recurrir a él para hacerle entender.

* * *

Scorpius entró al Gran Comedor casi media hora antes del inicio de la fiesta, Albus le había asegurado que él se encargaría de que Rose también fuera, pero las ansías y los nervios le carcomían. Aún no sabía que le diría cuando la tuviera frente a frente.

—¿Nervioso, Malfoy? —le preguntó Albus con evidente burla.

—Cállate. ¿Estás seguro que vendrá?

—Sí, le he dicho a Lily que le diga que la necesita porque no quiere venir sola y ella accedió.

—Muy bien.

Se paso casi una hora mirando alternativamente la entrada del Salón y el muérdago que pendía en el techo. Pero entonces vio el cabello pelirrojo de Rose entrando de la mano de Lily Potter.

Su corazón se detuvo y la miró de arriba abajo, estaba hermosa en un vestido ajustado color crema que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello, y parecía un poco incómoda.

—Rose, ya deja de moverte así. Te he dicho que el vestido te queda perfecto.

—Pero Lily, tu eres más delgada que yo, me queda demasiado ajustado —y entonces el vio. El color abandonó sus mejillas y quiso girarse para salir por la puerta.

Scorpius prácticamente corrió hasta donde ella estaba.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —tartamudeó y le tendió la mano. Rose no se movió, pero Lily le dio un empujón y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

La canción que sonaba en esos momentos era una balada y había pocas parejas en la pista de baile. Scorpius la guio hasta el centro y sin dudarlo la tomó por la cintura, ella colocó la mano sobre su hombro y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—Te ves hermosa Rose —fue él quién rompió el silencio. La miraba fijamente a los ojos y la estrechó imperceptiblemente contra él.

—Malfoy… ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Rose en un susurro.

—Solo quiero bailar, y soy Scorpius.

—Scorpius, ¿Desde cuándo soy Rose?

—¿La verdad? Desde siempre —entonces ella no supo que responder, pero no fue necesario porque Scorpius le señaló un punto sobre sus cabezas y sin decirle más la besó.

Al principio ella no respondió y se limitó a quedarse parada, pero tampoco lo apartó. Entonces Scorpius se separó de ella y le dijo:

—Si no quieres que se repita dímelo y me alejaré, todo volverá a ser como antes y al salir de Hogwarts no volverás a verme.

—¿Esto es real? —le preguntó Rose. Él le miró levantando la ceja —. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no es una broma ni nada parecido?

—No lo es, ya no pude seguir engañándome por más tiempo ¿sabes?. Quiero que seas mi novia ¿aceptarás?

Ella no contestó pero Scorpius sintió que le besaba con ímpetu y él no pudo más que corresponderle.

—Feliz Navidad, Rose.

—Feliz Navidad, Scor.

—Por Merlín ¡Al fin! —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron y dijeron al unísono:

—Feliz Navidad para ti también, Albus.

* * *

_**NA: **__Emma, brujis querida espero que tengas una linda Navidad y disfrutes tu regalo. Con Doncella tratamos de cumplir tu deseo navideño, espero que haya sido como te lo imaginabas. Mis mejores deseos en estas fiestas y espero que tengas un gran 2013. ¡Éxitos!_

_**Bella Valentía**_

_Emma:_

_Esto va con todo nuestro cariño y espero que al menos logremos sacarte una sonrisa, entonces habrá valido la pena. _

_Te pido disculpas por los errores, que sé que los hay, pero el tiempo corría en nuestra contra y queríamos tener tu regalo a tiempo._

_Como dice Bella, tratamos de cumplir tu deseo y ojalá hayamos hecho un buen trabajo. El triángulo amoroso es entre Scorpius/Rose/Lyssander pero con un final muy feliz como tu querías._

_Mis mejores deseos, que pases unas felices fiestas y tengas un próspero año nuevo y que todos tus proyectos y sueños se hagan realidad._

_Un beso,_

_**Fatty**_

_Para todos:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! _

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Esperamos haberles alegrado un poco con la historia, si es así alégrennos a nosotras con un review._

_Les invitamos a pasar al foro __**El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas, **__harán grandes amistades y se lo pasarán en grande._

_Besos, _

_**Bella y Fatty**_


End file.
